Plans for next year can be discussed in three areas: 1) support of individual projects; 2) interaction with other research programs; and 3)\direction of the core project. Plans for the individual projects are outlined in their respective progress reports. Particular emphasis will be placed on studies of smoke inhalation with and without concomitant burn and/or bacterial infections, particularly in reference to both in vivo lung bacterial clearance and in vitro functions of lung phagocytes obtained by bronchoalveolar lavage, effect of smoke inhalation on the formation of pulmonary edema in the goat lung lymph fistual model, mechanisms of vascular injury during inflammation using a similar model, and studies of the isolation of type II pneumocytes and functional changes both in vivo after smoke exposure and in vitro after exposure to inflammatory mediators. While continuing our collaborative efforts, the relationship between this Research Center and the program project will be redefined. The program project is moving in a direction more closely focused on wound healng and te response to wounding. The Center grant is more and more oriented toward the systemic responses to injury and the accompanyng changes which set the stage for organ dysfunction. During the coming year applications for cmpetitive renewal for both of these grants are anticipted. We feel that the changes in focus are appropriate based on information we have gained in the last several years, and we anticipate some reorganization of both in order to maintain an interaction and sharpen our focus. The core projects will continue as outlined in the progress section. The interaction with the ARDS SCOR has been very productive and will continue. We anticipate growing efforts to correlate nutritional status with predisposition to organ failure. We recently have been able to identify patients at high risk for developing sepsis and multiple organ failure. This presents the possibility of prospectively following white cell function and other factors in these patients in an attempt to further dissect the mechanisms of multiple organ system failure. We will further develop our ability to collect physiologic and demographic data and enhance clinical analysis and patient stratification using a computerized system.